Mi querido Lobito
by stephy-potter
Summary: La continuacion de Mi querido Padrino, pero con otra pareja Romantica, ahora el protagonista es el tierno Remus Lupin, CONOCEREMOS SU LADO OBSCURO, Y AL FINAL....TRIUNFARA EL AMOR?LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, después del éxito obtenido por Mi querido Padrino, que no se si ya les había dicho, pero vino de un sueño, -, así que he tenido otro sueño, y con ello, otra idea, además de que acabo de leer Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince y cada que leo uno de los libros de Harry como que me inspiro ­:) así que aquí esta la continuación de Mi querido Padrino, espero que les guste!.

Mi querido Lobito

Capitulo 1

Preparativos

Había pasado ya un año desde el fin de Voldemort y la propuesta de matrimonio de Sirius. Helena había comenzado felizmente los preparativos de su boda con la ayuda de la orden, ahora todos estaban muy felices de solo tener que reunirse para pasar un buen rato juntos. Tonks, la sobrina de Sirius se había vuelto la mejor amiga de Helena en esos días.

Por otro lado, Sirius no podía verse mas enamorado. Y Remus estaba feliz por ver a su amigo así. Ahora podían salir libremente a divertirse, pero haya algo que no dejaba ser completamente feliz a Remus.

-Anímate Moony, mira, si yo encontré a alguien para sentar cabeza, no creo que tu no puedas encontrar a alguien!-Sirius trataba de animar a su amigo.

-No creo que a alguien le pueda interesar alguien como yo-dijo Remus tristemente

-Pero eso no importa!...mucho, si alguien te quiere no le importara-Sirius abrazo a su amigo.

----------------------------

-Como ves? Este color esta bien para la dama de honor?-Helena le mostraba a Tonks una tela muy bonita en color lila.

-Pues no se….es muy bonita, y si te gusta a ti…-Dijo ella que estaba un poco seria

-Pero te gusta?-Helena

-Si pero no me hace caso-Tonks no pensó lo ultimo que dijo, Helena solo rió

-No, el color de la tela

-Oh, y que dije yo?-Tonks se puso roja

-Ya estas hablando de Remus de nuevo-dijo Helena abrazándola. En todo este tiempo que se habían hecho grandes amigas, Helena había descubierto que Tonks estaba muy enamorada de Remus, pero el no quería involucrarse.

-Lo siento, pero, yo creo que lo de nosotros si puede pasar, si es por la diferencia de edades, ahí están Sirius y Tu, que son muy felices juntos. Pero además el piensa que nadie lo querría porque es licántropo-Tonks se puso mas triste

-Si Remus fuera un poco mas como Sirius….a Sirius no le importan ese tipo de cosas-Helena ya se estaba poniendo igual que Tonks-Pero bueno, sigamos con cosas felices, al fin, no se resistirá a tus encantos cuando te vea vestida con esta preciosa tela lila.

-Como?-Tonks

-Pues si, si eres mi dama de honor te veras preciosa con este color.-Helena no le había dicho a Tonks que fura su dama de honor.

-Pero, no combinará con mi pelo rosa-Tonks

-Ah, de eso tenemos que hablar..

---------------------------

-Remus, tenemos que comprar nuestros trajes para la boda, Helena me dijo que mi belleza no basta, lo puedes creer, además tu te tienes que ver muy bien también-Sirius y Remus entraron a una tienda de trajes.

-Y yo porque, tu eres el que se va a casar

-Porque vas a ser mi "damo de honor"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La boda de Sirius y Helena

Llego el gran día de la boda y todo estaba planeado perfectamente para que fuera un día inolvidable. La boda por la iglesia era a las seis de la tarde, así que tenían todo el día para arreglarse, claro que los nervios los tenían locos, y además no aguantaban estar todo el día sin verse., así que los encargados de distraerlos todo el día, eran Remus y Tonks, respectivamente.

Durante todo el día, se mantuvieron en contacto, para no coincidir en ningún lugar. Los llevaron a las plazas, parques de diversiones, museos, al cine, a comer, en fin, visitaron todo Londres en un día. Para Tonks el día iba de maravilla, tan solo con escuchar la voz de Remus que se escuchaba muy feliz.

-Vamos Sirius, las chicas ya van a arreglarse, creo que es hora de arreglarnos nosotros también-Remus, que llevaba su carro muggle ese día, se dirigió a su casa, porque las chicas se arreglarían en casa de Sirius.

-Nos veremos despampanantes Moony-Sirius

-No tengo ningún motivo para verme despampanante, además, no creo que a alguien le importe-Remus tenia muy baja autoestima.

-Eso crees tu-Sirius

-Eh?-Remus

-Me dijo un pajarito que alguien no puede esperar para verte hoy de traje-Sirius

-Claro que no, solo lo dices para que no me sienta mal-Remus

-Piensa lo que quieras-Sirius volteo hacia la ventana

-No puede ser, ha, seguramente, osea, es imposible……-Sirius rió con picardía, mientras Remus no podía disimular su interés por saber de quien hablaba Sirius-…eh…y como supiste tu que "alguien" quería…verme hoy?

-Me dijo Helena-Sirius- Pero bueno, como no me crees…

-No, si dime por favor-Remus

-Lo siento pero eh revelado demasiada información, y si Helena se entra me mata-Sirius hizo una seña con las manos de cerrar su boca con candado y "tiro la llave" por la ventana.

-Ha ha, quien lo diría, todavía no te casas y ya eres mandilón-Remus rió-Quien diría que Sirius Black seria un mandilón sin remedio, como se pudo perder esto James-Remus rió aun mas al ver la cara de Sirius totalmente roja, pues había recordado lo que James le había dicho a Helena cuando se encontraron en el mas allá: "Sirius es demasiado entupido para vivir sin ti"

-Nadamas porque eres mi padrino de bodas no te hago nada-Sirius lo amenazó y luego rieron los dos.

----------------------------

Llego la esperada hora de la boda Sirius, se había terminado ya cinco botes de nieve de chocolate, y si Remus no lo hubiera parado, habría comido muchas más. Helena por su parte, mascaba chicle, pero exageradamente, cada vez que hacía una bomba, ésta era más grande que su cabeza. Remus y Tonks, simplemente habían perdido la paciencia.

Legaron a la iglesia, Sirius tomó rápidamente su puesto en el altar, donde se encontraba el sacerdote, junto con el ministro de magia y el de los muggles. Sirius se veía mas guapo que nunca, con su traje formal ajustado a su muy bien formado cuerpo, de un color negro intenso combinado con corbata azul que hacia resaltar su hermoso cabello, y sus ojos azules. Más de una hubiera detenido la boda. Junto a Sirius estaba Remus, que también se veía muy guapo, su traje era también negro, pero con combinación en miel que hacia juego con su pelo y sus ojos miel.

Al fin, sonó la marcha nupcial, y a Sirius se le erizó la piel. Helena por su parte, tenía unos cuantos problemas en la entrada.

-No puedo hacerlo, no lo merezco!-Decía tratando de escapar-Soy demasiado fea para él!

-Claro que no, tu eres hermosa, casi tanto como yo-Helena se relajo un poco, Tonks lograba su cometido-Y por ultimo, si dejas a mi tío, no te la acabas conmigo-Helena rió por ultima vez.

-Que estoy esperando?-Helena bajo del coche, y llego a la puerta de la iglesia donde la esperaba Dumbledore, que la entregaría a Sirius, por la ausencia de su padre.

-Todavía puede escapar-Le dijo Dumbledore riendo

-Y desperdiciar el banquete exquisito que contratamos?-Los dos rieron y entraron a la iglesia, acercándose al altar lentamente.

Era una boda pequeña, aunque muy elaborada. Los únicos invitados eran los miembros de la orden. Así que por el pasillo iba la dama de Honor, que llevaba su vestido lila ajustado, y el pelo, por primera vez, lo llevaba como toda una Black. Remus, no había notado cuan parecida era Tonks a Sirius, y no pudo evitar quedarse embobado con ella.

-Cierra la boca Remus, se te va a meter una mosca-le dijo Tonks al pasar a su lado. Estaba muy feliz pues se dio cuenta de que por primera vez Remus la veía diferente.

Todos estaban impactados por la belleza de Tonks, aunque se impresionaron más cuando detrás apareció Helena con su hermoso vestido blanco, con diamantes incrustados, que no tapaba los brazos y los codos. Con una pequeña cola, y sin velo. Helena tenía un maquillaje muy fino, y su pelo estaba recogido en una media cola con bucles relajados cayendo.

Sirius no podía contener la emoción, su sonrisa abarcaba toda su cara. Helena estaba igual o peor, Al fin, Dumbledore se la entregó a Sirius. Y comenzó la ceremonia.

-Tu Sirius Black, aceptas a Helena Potter como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si acepto-dijo Sirius rápidamente y apretando la mano de Helena.

-Y tu Helena Potter, aceptas a Sirius Black como tu legitimo esposo, para marlo y respetarlo, todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Si acepto-dijo Helena al borde de las lágrimas y apretando aun más la mano de Sirius.

-Por el poder que nos confiere la iglesia, el hombre y la comunidad de magos, los declaramos marido y mujer. Ya puede besar a la novia.

Sirius besó a Helena, y todos aplaudieron, algunos como Tonks y Remus no pudieron evitar que sus lágrimas salieran.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Algo nuevo

Después de la boda, todos se fueron a la recepción, en un hermoso salón. Helena y Sirius bailaron su canción ("40 y 20", jeje, ntc) "I'll always love you" de Whitney Houston. Después, bailaron todos con los novios.

-Felicidades tío Sirius!-Tonks

-Wow, te ves muy bien, y Remus se quedo con cara de bobo-le dijo Sirius haciendo que Tonks se sonrojara.-Yo sabia que mi idea funcionaria.

-Tu le dijiste a Helena que me dijera que tomara esta apariencia?-Tonks

-Claro, nadie se resiste al encanto de los Black-Sirius movió su cabello como comercial de L'Oreal.

-Pero Remus nisiquiera me ha hablado, creo que el encanto de los Black lo intimida-Tonks se puso medio triste.

-Oh, de eso no te preocupes, ya pensare en algo.-Sirius se despidio de Tonks con un beso en la frente para bailar con otra integrante de la orden.

Asi siguieron bailando los novios con todos los invitados, al terminar Remus hizo un hermoso brindis, para después comer un exquisito banquete, y al terminar todos pasaron a la pista de baile. Todos, menos los padrinos.

-No puede ser que Remus no invite a bailar a Tonks, enserio, dime la verdad, el tiene alguna preferencia diferente….-Helena le preguntaba mientras bailaban viendo a Remus sentado a un extremo mientras Tonks estaba sentada en el otro con una cara de decepción, que no podia ocultar.

-No, auque lo aparente un poco, yo se que no, el es tan hombre como yo aunque no lo aparente, solo es un poco timido-Sirius siguió bailando.

-Entonces le daremos una ayudadita-Helena se separo de Sirius y fue a sacara bailar a Remus, mientras Sirius sacaba a bailar a Tonks.

-Haber padrino, porque tan solo?-Helena jalo a Remus a la pista.

-No, espera!-Remus puso resistencia pero no pudo contra Helena.

-Vamos sobrinita, te tengo un regalo-Sirius saco a Tonks de su tristeza.

Comenzaron a bailar, y al poco tiempo, Helena se acerco mas a donde estaban Sirius y Tonks bailando muy divertidos.

-Lo siento Tonks, pero necesito hablar con mi esposo-entonces con picardia, Helena dejo bailando a Tonks con Remus, haciendo que los dos padrinos se sonrojaran sin poder ocultarlo. Sirius le cerro el ojo a los tortolitos y se fue bailando con Helena.

-Eh, te vez muy bien hoy Remus-Tonks rompio el hielo con un comentario que logro quitarle un poco los nervios a Remus.

-Oh, eh, gracias, tu te vez hermosa-Al decir esto, los ojos de Tonks que antes tenian un tono azul, se tornaron verdes.

Asi, poco a poquito, Tonks y Remus perdieron los nervios y siguieron bailando, convirtindo aquella noche en la mejor de sus vidas, la mas divertida. Pero el momento mas divertido de la noche fue mientras bailaban de los mas animados, pues de pronto el pelo de Tonks, cambio de color, a Rosa, nadie pudo evitar reirse, y ella se sonrijo tanto que Remus la invito a salir para quitarle el mal moento.

-Que pena, esque yo….-Tonks estaba tan rosa como su cabello.

-No te preocupes Tonks, ya veras que cuando regresemos adentro nadie recordara lo que paso-Remus se puso nervioso de nuevo, pues como Tonks ya se habia calmado, habia vuelto a su apariencia anterios, y a la luz de la luna Remus se dio cuenta de lo bella que era, de nuevo volvio a poner su cara de bobo, haciendo reir a Tonks.

-Hehe, Remus, quita esa cara que me das miedo-Tonks

-Es que, hoy te vez hermosa-Remus no quito su cara de bobo.-Te quiero preguntar algo.-Tonks se emociono, pero lo disimulo muy bien-Tu sabes quien es mi "Admiradora secreta"?-Remus miraba fijamente a Tonks, como si su pregunta fuera inútil porque el conocia la respuesta, pues el era muy inteligente y notaba la manera en que ella lo miraba en ese momento. Tonks, sonrio nerviosamente- Porque, quiero que sepas, que, si esa persona fuera quien yo pienso que es, no dudaria en intentarlo…-Tonks paso saliva ruidosamente mientras el se acercaba un poco a ella- Claro, si no fuera por Sirius el tio celoso…

-No se de que hablas- Tonks rio mas nerviosamente tratando de disimular, aunque sin éxito. Al reirse de el, Tonks lo golpeo en el hombro acercandose mas a el sin pensarlo, y se llevo la sorpresa de que en ese momento Remus se acerco a ella y la beso.

Ella habia esperado mucho desde que conocio a Remus para sentir un beso de el, y este momento no podia ser mas romantico, la luz de la luna, el jardin del salon que era hermoso, en fin, no podia ser mejor. Su pelo cambio de color nuevamente, a un color rojo. Entonces Remus se separo de ella.

-Disculpame, la verdad no se que estaba pensando-Remus volvio a su actitud penosa, y se fue del jardin dejando a Tonks totalmente confundida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La chica Yeye

Remus se acerco a ella y la beso.

Ella habia esperado mucho desde que conocio a Remus para sentir un beso de el, y este momento no podia ser mas romantico, la luz de la luna, el jardin del salon que era hermoso, en fin, no podia ser mejor. Su pelo cambio de color nuevamente, a un color rojo. Entonces Remus se separo de ella.

-Disculpame, la verdad no se que estaba pensando-Remus volvio a su actitud penosa, y se fue del jardin dejando a Tonks totalmente confundida.

Tonks regreso a la fiesta, y se encontro el lugar casi vacio, ademas Sirius y Helena ya se estaban despidiendo pues se iban de luna de miel, y Remus ya se habia ido.

-Tonks, te encargo mi casa, gracias por ofrecerte a cuidarla, ademas, Remus va a ir seguid tambien-Sirius le cerro el ojo a Tonks, pero ella no sonrio siquiera.

-Paso algo-Helena conocia a su amiga

-Si, pero ahora no es importante-Tonks los abrazo y dejo que se fueran.

Al dia siguiente Tonks no encontro las ganas de levantarse. Se habia quedado en casa de "Los Black", de pronto, el timbre sono, tonks se levanto mas a fuerza que con ganas y ni se inmuto al ver quien habia tocado.

-Me, eh, dijo Sirius que ibas a cuidar su casa-Remus matenia la mirada baja.

-Si, se te ofrece algo?-Tonks no tenia la expresión de felicidad de siempre, y mucho menos la de ilusion que tenia cuando veia a Remus, si no una de decepción.

-Mira, lo que paso anoche….-Remus

-No vale la pensa hablar de eso, no tiene importancia-Tonks dijo secamente, aunque por dentro moria.

-Pero yo…-Remus

-Mira Remus, no se lo que quieres en realidad, yo te quiero, pero tu no pareces aceptar que alguien te quiera, asi que mejor hagamos como que lo de anoche no paso nunca y seguimos siendo…conocidos. Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que vestir porque tengo un dia muy ocupado-Tonks cerro la puerta y se puso a llorar, pero su llanto no duro mucho, y su corazon se fortalecio en vez de debilitarse, aunque no sabemos si fue para bien…o para mal.

_No te quieres enterar_

_Que te quiero de verdad_

_No te quieres enterar….._

-No voy a dejar que un hombre me arruine la vida-Tonks se fue a su cuarto a vestir

_No te quieres enterar, yeye_

_Que te quiero de verdad, yeyeyeye_

_Y vendras a pedirme de rodillas_

_Un poquito de amor_

Mientras tanto, Remus, iba camino a su casa pensando en los que Tonks habia dicho: "yo te quiero, pero tu no pareces aceptar que alguien te quiera". El sabia que era verdad, pero, si estaba tan herido, no podia permitir que le pasara de nuevo, aunque el sabia que Tonks no era igual que la otra, que ella no haria lo mismo. O talvez si, Claro que no, Tonks era la mejor mujer que habia conocido, y ahora lo habia hechado todo a perder por miedoso.

_Pero no te lo dare, yeye_

_Porque no te quiero ver, yeyeyeye_

_Porque tu no te asombras ni te apidas_

_De mi pobre corazon_

-A ver si encuentra a alguien mejor que yo-Tonks tenia el orgullo de los Black, y este comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

_Buscate una chica, una chica yeye_

_Que tenga mucho ritmo y que cante en ingles_

-Y todo por salir con la chica equivocada….-Remus suspiro

_El pelo alborotado_

_Y las medias de color_

_Una chica Yeye, una chica yeye_

_Que te comprenda como yo_

-Pero es un idiota!-Tonks tenia gana de destruir todo.

_No te quieres enterar, yeye_

_Que te quiero de verdad, yeyeyeye_

_Y vendras a pedirme y a rogarme_

_Y vendras como siempre a suplicarme_

_Que sea tu chica, tu chica yeye._

-No puedo seguir asi-Remus dio la vuelta y regreso a casa de Sirius

_No te quieres enterar, no te quieres enterar_

_No te quieres enterar, no te quieres enterar…._

-Otra vez tu?-Tonks tenia los ojos inchados, y Remus los acricio con sus manos.-No me lastimes Remus-Tonks se volteo pero el volvio a tomar la cara de Tonks entre sus manos.

-Porfavor, tu no me lastimes-Remus comenzo a llorar. Tonks se confundio aun mas.

-Que paso?-le pregunto ahora ella tomando las manos de Remus entre las suyas.

-Hay algo que nadie sabe de mi pasado.-Remus.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El gran secreto de Remus

-Porfavor, tu no me lastimes-Remus comenzo a llorar. Tonks se confundio aun mas.

-Que paso?-le pregunto ahora ella tomando las manos de Remus entre las suyas.

-Hay algo que nadie sabe de mi pasado.-Remus

-Nada puede ser tan malo-Tonks lo abrazo mientras Remus comenzaba su relato.

-Cuando James y Lily murieron y encerraon a Sirius yo decidi alejarme de todo eso y me fui a vivir a Australia. Pase mucho tiempo cambiando de un trabajo a otro, hasta que un dia me contrataron en un almacen. No le dije a nadie que era mago, asi que tuve que vivir sin usar mi magia. Entonces conoci a Kate, una de las clientas mas frecuentes, y nos terminamos enamorando, y después de varios años de novios…nos casamos. Todo parecia perfecto, yo preparaba mi pocion para no transformarme sin que kate se diera cuenta, durante mucho tiempo, es mas nisiquiera le dije que era mago. Paso el tiempo y tuvimos un hijo, Michael. Yo lo queria mucho…..

Remus no pudo continuar porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.Tonks tomo su mano fuertemente en señal de apoyo. Al fin pudo calmarse y continuar.

-Un dia, no pude hacer mi pocion y las reservas se me terminaron….ese dia hubo luna llena…y no pude evitarlo….ME TRANSFORME! Y LO PEOR DE TODO…ATAQUE A MI HIJO!

-Ay dios! Lo mataste?-Tonks se llevo las manos al rostro.

-No, pero si le quite la oportunidad de caminar y solo tenia 5 años!

-Bueno, pero al menos esta vivo y lo puedes …

-VER? No Kate se fue y no la pude encontrar… no se si hubiera sido peor que muriera a no poder verlo.

Tonos tomo aire y se levanto tomando a Remus de los brazos.

-Vamos a recuperar a tu hijo, yo te voy a ayudar! Cuésteme lo que me cueste! Aunque tenga que renunciar a ti para que te unas a tu familia de nuevo-Tonks logro contagiar a Remus y juntos comenzaron a buscar pistas en internet y diversos lugares donde podian encontrar a Kate y Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La llamada

-Vamos a recuperar a tu hijo, yo te voy a ayudar! Cuésteme lo que me cueste! Aunque tenga que renunciar a ti para que te unas a tu familia de nuevo-Tonks logro contagiar a Remus y juntos comenzaron a buscar pistas en Internet y diversos lugares donde podían encontrar a Kate y Michael.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Paso poco más de un mes, en el cual Tonks y Remus se habían dado la oportunidad de salir, todavía no como novios pero ese era el siguiente paso.

Fue entonces cuando Tonks encontró a una mujer que coincidía un poco con la historia de Kate. Vivía en Francia, así que Tonks hizo unas cuantas llamadas y consiguió el teléfono de Kate.

Rápidamente hablo….sonó una vez, dos veces, seis veces! Y nadie contestaba. Talvez no es el teléfono pensó Tonos desesperada, cuando de pronto…

-Hola, estas hablando a casa de Kate y Michael Ander, por el momento no estamos, llama, mas tarde o deja tu mensaje después del bip…

Tonos colgó enseguida, pues ella quería hablar con ella directamente. Trato y trato durante una semana, llamando a distintas horas, pero nunca los encontraba, hasta que un día.

-Alo….que est que tu veux? Qui est ce?-Contesto un chico ya con voz de adolescente-Tonks supo que se trataba de Michael. –Alo?

-Eh…es que tu parle espagnol?-Tonks no sabia mucho Francés

-Si, en que le puedo ayudar?-Michael hablaba perfecto español también.

-Podría hablar con Kate Ander?-Tonks estaba muy nerviosa.

-Si, permítame-Se escuchaba que Michael era un chico muy educado.

Enseguida contesto una mujer.

-Habla Kate Ander, en que le puedo ayudar?-Una mujer con voz dulce pero a la vez dura contesto muy segura el teléfono, y como si tuviera prisa.

-Habla Nymphadora Tonks, de Inglaterra, queria hablar con usted de Remus Lupin…-Al decir este nombre la mujer hizo un ruido como de molestia en la garganta.

-Yo no veo a ese hombre desde hace 13 años asi que no le puedo decir nada sobre el-Kate se escucho molesta y estaba apunto de colgar.

-Espere, yo se que no ha visto a Remus en mucho tiempo, y precisamente por eso le llamo.-Tonks hablaba muy rapido para evitar que Kate le colgara-El esta muy mal, se siente muy culpable por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y…

-Quien es usted?-Kate interrumpio a tonks

-Yo soy…una amiga de el-Tonks

-Entonces supongo que no esta tan mal, por favor no vuelva a llamar-Kate colgo sin dejar a tonos decir una cosa mas.

Tonos no le conto a Remus lo sucedido, pues sabia que esto solo pondría mas triste al lobito. Asi que empezo a distraerlo con actividades diferentes, cosa que le estaba funcionando muy bien, pues su amistad crecia dia a dia y el amor entre ellos brotaba cada vez mas.

Remus sabia que habia un momento en que no podria esconder mas sus sentimientos hacia Tonks, y decidio que esa misma tarde la invitaria a cenar y le pediria que fuera su novia. Asi que invito a Tonks como de costumbre solo para platicar, y se armo de valor.

Tuvieron la cena mas divertida que pudieron tener, asi que era hora de regresar a casa. Remus no habia encontrado el momento perfecto, asi que penso que la comodidad de su sala seria el mejor lugar.

-Wow, yo pense que el camarero nos correria por el escandalo que teniamos-Tonks

-Teniamos kimosabi, eso me suena a varios, y tu eres la que no paraba de reir-le dijo Remus en broma

-No me hubiera reido si tu no me hubieras hecho reir-Tonks le dio un golpecillo en el pecho a Remus inclinandose hacia el, cosa que el merodeador aprovecho, y sin pensarlo dos veces uso la tecnica Black y le robo un beso a la chica.

Tonks y Remus se separaron, los dos tenian una sonrisota en la cara, asi que no quisieron romper el momento y simplemente se volvieron a unir en un beso mucho mas apasionado. Remus comenzo a recostarse sobre Tonks, y de pronto el timbre de su casa sono.

-Quien podra ser a esta hora?-Remus miro su reloj, era poco mas de la 1 AM.

Se aproximo a la puerta y al abrirla se quedo blanco como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ya estoy de vuelta con este fic ya lo tenia super abandonado pero bueno ya casi se termina asi que paciencia.

Capitulo 07

Reencuentros

Se aproximo a la puerta y al abrirla se quedo blanco como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-Kate?

Una mujer ya pasada de los 35 aparecio en la puerta, era muy bella, sin embargo se notaba en su cara el odio hacia Remus, ella estaba hi de pie sin decir nada.

-Remus…-Porfin trato de hablar

-Donde esta Michael, el esta bien?-Remus la interrumpio desesperado

--Aquí estoy-Un chico de 18 años aparecio, en perfectas condiciones, como si nada le hubiera pasado nunca, entonces Remus se abalanzo sobre el y comenzo a llorar.

-perdoname, te juro que nunca quise hacerlo, hijo perdon!!-El chico respondio muy bien, pues abrazo a su padre y lo consolo.

-Ya se todo lo que paso, no te preocupes, yo te entiendo a diferencia de mi madre..

Kate miro a su hijo para regañarlo pero este ya no era un niño y no le importo.

-Vengo para estar contigo papa, ya no quiero estar lejor de ti, yo me acuerdo que eramos muy felices

-claro, hasta que te ataco y casi te mata-Kate estaba muy resentida

-Kate, enserio lo siento, pero entiendeme yo estaba asustado, porfavor dame una oportunidad

A regañadientes Kate accedio a dejar a Remus acercarse a Michael de nuevo, y comenzaron pasando toda la tarde en casa del licantropo, de verdad que las cosas mejoraban, al menos para algunos

Tonks habia estado ahí una hora, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no encajaba, para nada, pues comenzaron a recordar el pasado, donde ella no estaba y no podia participar, y aunque le daba mucho coraje quedar fuera, Remus se veia mas feliz que nuca, y eso era lo que ella queria. Asi que decidio darles tiempo.

Al dia siguiente Tonks llamo a Remus y se sorprendio al ver quien contestaba su telefono

-Alo, quien habla?

-Michael?, habla Tonks, esta Remus ahí?

-Habla quien?-Michael

-Tonks, la amiga de Remus,a yer nos conocimos

-Ah, no, no esta, fue a pasear con mi mama, adios-Antes de que pudiera decirle algo el le colgo el telefono

-Quien era Michael?-Remus

-Numero equivocado- Asi es, el chico estab dispuesto a juntar a sus padres de nuevo, y es que no era malo, simplemente queria a su familia de vuelta, y no le importaba quien saliera herido.

Lo peor de todo, es que su plan estaba dando resultado, pues, sus padres convivian cada vez mas y Tonks se creia el cuento de que Remus ya no pensaba mas en ella. Asi que después de mas de una semana de estar desconectaos, Tonks decidio ir a ver por si misma lo que estaba pasando con Remus.

Toco el timbre de la casa, pero nadie le contesto, entnces se asomo por la ventana y tal fue su sorpresa al observar que estaba la familia unida cenando, se veian adorables. Tonks no puso evitar llorar, justo cuando pensaba que habia encontrado al amor de su vida, todo se habia hechado a perder.

Pronto regreso a su casa, y sin pensarlo dos veces saco una maleta, y comenzo a empacar sus cosas, ya no podia seguir asi, tenia que alejarse de Remus y de su nueva familia.

-Estaremos mejor lejos-penso la chica, sin saber que en otro lado Remus pensaba en ella tambien.


	8. Chapter 8

AKI ESTA LA CONTINUACION FIRMENLE!!! Ya solo falta uno!!!

Capitulo 08

Lejos estamos mejor….

Pronto regreso a su casa, y sin pensarlo dos veces saco una maleta, y comenzo a empacar sus cosas, ya no podia seguir asi, tenia que alejarse de Remus y de su nueva familia.

-Estaremos mejor lejos-penso la chica, sin saber que en otro lado Remus pensaba en ella tambien.

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111

-Michael, sabes donde esta el telefono, no lo encuentro por ningun lado-Remus ya no podia esperar mas y trataba de hablar con Tonks

-No-dijo el chico escondiendo el telefono

Al ver a su padre tan preocupado le dio un poc de remordimiento, pues estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero el habia deseado toda su vida tener a su papa con el, asi que no le importaba mucho.

Por otro lado Kate estaba desesperada, pues ya no aguantaba mas las ansias, le gustaba estar con Remus, pero cada vez que recordaba como se habia convertido en lobo y habia atacoado a su hijo, le daba mucho escalofrio.

Tonks tenia mas de una hora parada frente a su puerta, pues no podia irse, para empezar no sabia a donde debia ir, lo unico que sabia era que ahí no habia ada para ella, y tenia que emopezar de nuevo, lejos de Remus.

Remus se canso de buscar la manera de hablar con Tonks, y ya era de noche cuando decidio tomar un baño, su hijo lo vio salir de la ducha para cambiarse asi que decidio pasar al plan B.

-Mama, mi papa quiere hablar contigo, creo k esta en su cuarto

-Ah, bueno-Kate trato de esconder su temblado para que su hijo no se sintiera mal

Al llegar al cuarto encontro a Remus solo con la toalla puesta y la verdad se veia muy bien, asi que una chispa desperto en ella, y el al verla y notar como se acercaba a el, ya no pudo hacer mucho. Asi que sin pensarlo los dos empezaron a besarse, claro que no duro mucho la pasion, pues a Kate inmediantamente se le vinieron los recuerdos a la mente y salio corriendo sin decir nada.

Abajo, encontro a su hijo viendo la tele, y le dijo-.

-Vamonos de aquí!!

-No, que te pasa???

-Yo ya no me puedo quedar mas, Vamonos, o te quedas!!

-Pues me quedo con mi padre, ya estoy harto de ti!!

-Tu lo quisiste asi

Y sin decir mas, Kate salio de la casa y se fue en su carro.

En ese momento llego Remus ya vestido

-A donde fue tu madre?

-No se, estaba como loca, pero creo que ya no va a regresar-el chico dio un golpe a la mesa- Mi plan no funciono! Ni lo que tarde en deshacerme de la loca esa

-De que hablas?-Remus se sento junto a su hijo

-Yo queria que vivieramos todos como familia, asi que cuando hablaba tu amiga esa, yo le decia que no estabas y cosas asi, para que se alejara de ti.

-pero Michael, te entiendo, pero eso esta muy mal!!, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, admas ya te diste cuenta que la que no quiere estar cerca de mi es tu madre.

-perdoname, no me corras pofavor-Michael bajo la mirada

-Claro que no, Si tu madre se fue, y te abandono como a mi, entonces ahora viviremos juntos tu y yo

-Y tu novia?

-No creo que quiera verme mas

-Ve a buscarla!!, hablale!!-Michael cambio por completo su actitud, y le dio el telefono a su padre. Remus marco pero nadie le contesto.

Algo debe de estar mal, es muy tarde y ella siempre esta en casa. Entonces le hablo a Sirius y Helena.

-Lo siento mucho Remus, ella no te quiere ver-Sirius no sabia que decirle a su amigo

-Pero amigo, ayudame!! Que hago???-Remus estaba desesperado, pues ya le habia dicho Sirius que ella se habia marchado.

-Pasamelo, yo si le voy a ayudar-Helena tomo el telefono

-Gracias Helena-Remus

-Todavia no se va, se va en 15 minutos, pero no sabemos a donde asi que la vas a tener que buscar en el aeropuerto

-No importa muchas gracias-Remus colgo y se fue junto con Michael al aeropuerto

-Me va a regañar Tonks-Sirius

-Te iba a regañar yo si no le decias nada a Remus, el tambien es tu amigo!!-Helena le dio un jalon de orejas a Sirius

-Bueno ya, vamos a dormir, ya que a nadie le importa siquiera que vamos a ser padres

-Ya deja de lloriquear, Sirius, ya sabes que tienen muchos problemas-Helena se recosto

-Si, pero es un bebe, no un juguete, es importante!, espero que todo este bien para cuando nazca

-Si, ya lo veras-Helena apago la luz para dormir.

En el Aeropuerto, Remus llego vlado a buscar a Tonks, pero no la veia por ningun lado, entonces en el lugar mas lejano vio una cabellera negra que se veia cambiaba de color a gris, asi que dedujo que se trataba de ella que estaba demasiado triste como para tener su pelo rosa como siempre. Corrio hacia alla, pero unos policias lo detuvieron antes de poder llegar al area de abordar

-Tonks, voltea!! Soy yo!! Porfavor escuchame!! No te vayas!!!- Remus trataba de afarse de los policias pero ellos eran muchos y mas fuertes, entonces Michael, los burlo y logro detenerla.

-Michael, que haces aquí?

-Vinimos a detenerte-Michael apunto hacia donde estaba su papa, entonces ella se acerco y por fin los policias dejaron a Remus en paz.

-Perdoname, todo fue mi culpa yo lo invente todo para qu mis papas volvieran a estar junto, pero, mi mama huyo y nos dejo solos. Lo siento mucho-Michael estaba muy arrepentido.

-No te preocupes-al escuchar esa buena noticia y ver a su amado ahí, el cabelo de Tonks comenzo a encenderse (de color no con fuego :P)

-Tonks, yo tambien fui un tonto, perdoname, y si tu quieres, bueno, no se si quieras, pero te extrale mucho y ahora no me quiero separar de ti, asi que, porfavor, me harias muy feliz si te casaras conmigo…

-Estas pidiendome matrimonio???

-Si, tu te quieres casar conmigo???-Remus se arrodillo

-Si, claro que si!! Me caso contigo!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno pues aquí esta el final, espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia, nos vemos luego, firmenle bonito

Capitulo 09

La boda y mucho mas!!

-Estas pidiendome matrimonio???

-Si, tu te quieres casar conmigo???-Remus se arrodillo

-Si, claro que si!! Me caso contigo!!!

Unos meses después….

-Rapido!!, el velo!! Donde esta-Helena estab como histerica y con una panza de 20 kilos!!

-Helena te hace bien que estes organizando todo ya estando tan…embarazada-Tonks, que se estaba arreglando porque ese dia era la boda, se veia bellisima.

-Nombre, todavía me falta como una semana, andale, ponte el vestido bien, que se hizo todo raro de atrás

Por otro lado, los hombres tenian su platica

-Espero que hagas muy feliz a Tonks, porque ya sabes, que es mi sobrina consentida, y la quiero mucho, claro a ti tambien, pero ella es mi familia directa, y si le llegas a hacer algo, yo no respondo eh, te las vas a ver conmigo!!-Sirius se tomo muy enserio su papel de tio

-Creo que estas mas nervioso tu que yo Sirius-Remus

-Yo no estaria tan tranquilo de ser tu, porque se lie llegas a hacer algun daño yo…

-Bueno eso ya lo entendimos-Michael lo interrumpio

-Bueno, este chamaco que se creee, a su tio lo respeta, a ver, espera, tonks es mi sobrina y tu tambien, entonces, mi sobrina va a ser la madrastra de mi otro sobrino, que raro..

-Creo que Sirius ya esta un poco ebrio…-Michael

Llego la hora, y todo era felicidad, los adornos eran hermosos, y los novio se veian muy bien juntos, termino la ceremonia y comenzo la fiesta.

-Y que no me digan en la esquina, el venao el venao!!-Sirius y Helena bailaban como loquitos. Entonces algo se puso mal

-Que te pasa Helena?-Sirius grtio y la muscia paro, todos se alarmaron

-Es el bebe-Helena callo al suelo

-Rapido, ya va a nacer!-Tonks tomo un telefono y llamo al hspital

al poco tiempo llego una ambulancia y se llevo a Helena juntto con Sirius. Tonks y Remus llegaron un poco después al hospital

-Pero que hacen aquí, era su boda!!-Sirius etsba esperando afuera de la sala de partos.

-Es mas importante esto, ademas, ahorita regresamos-Remus

-Gracias-Sirius los abrazo y en eeso llego un doctor

-Señor Black, su esposa esta bien, y su bebe tambien…

-Entonces, ya soy papa??

-Si, pase a ver a su esposa-Sirius entro a la sala junto con Remus y Tonks que llamaron la atención al ir vestidos de novios, entonces, vieron a Helena, que cargaba a su hijo, Sirius lo tomo entre sus brazos

-Te vas a llamar Harry-le dijo al bebe y este sonrio

Al final, Regresaron a la Fiesta, incluso Helena y Sirius porque hicieronun hechizo para que a ella se le qitara el dolor, y a Harry lo dejaron al cuidado de Michael, que era muy buen niñero. Asi se acaba esta historia, todo vivieron felices para siempre… es el fn :p


End file.
